Fall of Emotions
by ShhadowScratch
Summary: ((Rated for Yusuke's mouth!)) Fluffy one-shot fic about Yusuke summoning up the courage to tell Kurama how he really feels. ((Shonen-ai!)) Fluff warning, lol.


**Kage:** Well, I read too many Hiei/ Kurama fics, then compared them to the Yusuke/ Kurama fics I read, and like the latter better. What really bugged me about all the Hiei/ Kurama fics, was that in almost every one of them, Hiei came through the window and was forced to stay in Kurama's room 'cause of the weather. Blushes would pass, ending up with one saying something to the other, and them making out. It was really cute.... but then got pretty freaking boring after like, the 50th one! ((.....I was looking for Jin/Touya fics....))

Anyways, I wanted a different setting with Yusuke/ Kurama, ((cuz I hate Keiko X.X)) and I also wanted lotsa fluff.... cuz I'm a fluff freak, lol.

You know how it goes, I own nothing -sobs- except the fluff, which I take good care of, hahaha....

**Warnings:** Shonen- ai ((male/ male)) Yusuke's naughty mouth, and some stupid thoughts going on inside of Yusuke's head, heh. Also some Keiko bashing.... done by me... heh...

* * *

Fall of Emotions  
  
Yusuke sat on the park bench, fiddling with the end of his baggy white T-shirt nervously, while yelling at himself inside his head.

_I'm such an idiot!! Why the hell am I so nervous?? It's just Kurama! ....And me telling him I love him......_

Earlier that week, Keiko and he decided that they didn't love each other in that way. ((Lucky Keiko.... I should've made Yusuke dump her on her ass in the street. Her and her ugly clothes.....)) They had the more brother/ sister bond, which was fine with Yusuke. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy about this. Now he could tell Kurama how he felt.....

_If I wasn't so damn nervous!! God... what the hell??!_

Yusuke griped to himself, getting annoyed over the fact that he was nervous. He, Yusuke Urameshi.... nervous.

_Bah..... _He thought grumpily.

He had phoned Kurama, asking him to meet him in the park around 4:30. Yusuke didn't have a watch, so he wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew he was early.

_Kurama's probably doing errands for his mother...._

He stood up suddenly from the bench, ignoring the sudden blood rush from his head, and started to walk. It was one of those just perfect fall days. Nice and reasonably warm, with a breeze passing through occasionally. Other couple's walked around the park, hand in hand, or the guy with his arm wrapped around his girl's waist. Yusuke sighed, noticing all the couple's were male/ female. Oh well, he couldn't choose his sexuality, right?

He scowled slightly and shoved his fists into his jeans pockets as he walked along the path, wondering where Kurama was. His lesser half was beginning to annoy him with stupid questions like, 'What if he doesn't love me back?' or 'What if he hates you?'

_I'll get over it, eventually. If I don't tell him, that just makes me a coward. What kind of idiot runs away from his own stupid emotions? If you're gonna run, run from a demon, not something that was inside of you. _

He smirked to himself, _Oooh, watch out for the emotions! Be afraid, be VERY afraid...._

He couldn't laughing out loud obnoxiously.

_No! Not the emotions! Please don't eat me!_ He though in a fake, squeaky voice. He snickered to himself, grinning at his own joke.

"Yusuke!" he heard a familiar voice call out. He turned and saw a familiar face jogging towards him.

"Hey, Kurama!" he waved, grinning still. The fox was wearing baggy black pants and a white, button up shirt that was tucked into his pants, sticking out slightly. He had left the first two unbuttoned, since it was pretty warm out, exposing part of his chest.

_Damn!! In a GOOD way! ....Aw the fuck with being afraid. Can't let the emotions EAT me after all._ He joked to himself again, this time holding back his laugh.

"What's up?" he asked the red- head when he'd caught up with him, blushing slightly as emerald eye's met amber one's.

"Nothing really, just doing errands for my mother." he said, panting slightly. _Ha! I was right!_

They walked side by side for awhile, just enjoying the moment and talking about little things. The edge of Yusuke's foot slipped on the edge of a round rock and he stumbled, accidentally grabbing onto Kurama's arm. Yusuke quickly let go, his blush matching Kurama's.

Eventually they came to another park bench, and they sat down, Kurama crossing one leg over the other, while Yusuke just slouched.

"That's bad for you're back you know," Kurama said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. But how do they know? What, did they make this kid slouch his whole life, then announced that slouching was bad for you after he was old and bent outta whack?" I asked sarcastically.

Kurama just shook his head and chuckled, red hair swaying gently. Yusuke blushed a little again and scratched the tip of his nose, looking up at the sky for a distraction.

_Damn, he's so cute!_ ((Yes indeed! :3))

All to soon Kurama asked, "So, what did you want to tell me, Yusuke?"

Yusuke chewed his bottom lip, _Gee..... he had to ask.... huh. _The squeaky voice returned inside his head, _It's the emotions!! Their gonna eat us all! There gonna EAT US!!! _

Unintentionally, Yusuke burst out laughing at the scene he had created in his mind. Kurama looked over at Yusuke, confused.

"Um... Yusuke? Are you alright?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips as Yusuke kept laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, taking a deep breath, "Just thinking stupid things."

Kurama nodded, a sarcastic knowing look playing on his features. Yusuke punched his shoulder lightly and Kurama laughed softly, causing Yusuke to gaze at him.

_He's really cute when he laughs too... Aw hell, he's cute no matter what he does. ....Except when he turns into that fox guy. That's pretty damn freaky...._

Kurama straightened and flung his long hair over his shoulder slightly, "Anyway," he said shortly, meaning for Yusuke to tell him whatever it was he wanted.

Yusuke scratched his nose again, "So.... Keiko and I broke it off...." he started.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," Kurama said softly.

He shook his head, "Nah, we had the whole sibling bond thing going on. We weren't ever really in love. At least, not from my end, heh." (('Casue Keiko's a FREAK!))

Kurama tilted his head, "Really? Hm.... I really thought you loved her."

"Nah, I love somebody else." _Shit! I said it! Oh well, no going back now..._

"Who?" asked Kurama, facing him squarely.

Yusuke felt his heart speed up and he looked up at the sky a moment before taking a deep breath. _No, I'm not backing down now._ He meet Kurama's gaze straight on, "You."

Emerald eye's widened in shock before they both looked away, blushing. Kurama stared at the ground, his hot cheeks matching his hair. Yusuke looked at the ground as well, chewing on his bottom lip.

_Well I said it.... and he's not running away screaming, so that's good... right? Unless he's too disgusted to move! ....Yeah, that's definetly a bad sign.... or is him staying a good sign?! Oh.... Shit, I gotta get away from here!_

Yusuke stood up quickly, muttering a small, "M' sorry," and blushing wildly.

Before he could take a step, though, two arm gently encircled his waist and drew him backwards into a tight hug. Yusuke instinctively put his hands on the arms to get out, but stopped himself when his brain kicked in and rationalized who it was. It was Kurama, of course, who was now standing behind Yusuke, preventing his escape. He lifted his head up and rested it on Yusuke's shoulder, grinning, thought Yusuke couldn't see it.

"I love you too," he whispered, his breath hitting Yusuke's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

_He.... PFT!! And I was so worried....! Whew.... that was a heart- stopper for a minute, though._

"Really?" Yusuke asked, smiling widely.

He felt Kurama nod against his shoulder, "I have for a long time now," he said quietly, drawing Yusuke down to sit on the bench in between his legs so he wouldn't end up sitting on top of them. Yusuke leaned into the embrace, feeling a warm feeling wash over him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Kurama shrugged, "I thought you loved Keiko.... I could never come between you two, so I just hid it,"

"......After I told you we broke it off.... would you've told me if I hadn't made the first move?" Yusuke asked seriously.

Kurama sighed, "I don't know..... maybe not. I thought you liked girl's.... I was afraid I'd destroy your life if I told you."

Yusuke cocked his head to the side to look at Kurama out of the corner of his eye, "Scaredy- fox," he joked, grinning.

Kurama smiled warmly and nuzzled Yusuke's cheek, receiving a wild blush from him, "Maybe. Doesn't matter anymore... now does it?"

Yusuke rose his eyebrows and looked back in front of him, "No I guess not, heh."

_This doesn't seem fair...._ Yusuke pouted to himself a few moments later, _I'm the one being cuddled when I want it the other way around... I want to be able to hold HIM..._

Yusuke braced his legs and scooted over Kurama's leg so he could sit on by his side, while Kurama loosened his arms and shot Yusuke a confused glance. Yusuke bent his knee so he could sit facing Kurama, then flung his right over the fox's shoulders, lying his head between his neck and shoulder. Kurama shifted so Yusuke could lean up against him, and wrapped his arm back around Yusuke's waist. He let his other arm find Yusuke's free one, so they could lace their fingers together. Kurama smiled and lay his head back against the bench, while the other nuzzled his neck, causing Kurama to giggle.

"Ticklish?" Yusuke asked mischievously, raising his head up slightly.

"A little," Kurama confessed sheepishly.

"Hey.... Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course...."

"........So..... can I kiss you?"

"What?!" Kurama started, surprised, then melted into the warm lips that had found his.

* * *

**Kage:** Aw-w! I'm so happy I finally wrote more fluff! True I wrote some fluff for my Dragon Knights story, but it was during a tragic moment, so I couldn't crack jokes or anything, heh. I had a hard time deciding how it should end, but I'm happy the way it did. I like this pairing better than Hiei/ Kurama, but that's just because I can't really see Hiei... happy... joking.... or just in love in generally, lol. Then again, I haven't seen many Yu Yu Hakusho episodes. I'm confined to what they show on Cartoon Network until the box set comes out. .... It really sucks, lol.

Sorry for any OOCness that might have occurred here, but I've never written anything about Yusuke before, lol. I actually put what I would do/ say while I'm hyper, lol.

Review and check out my other stories!

LaTeR

Kage Ohkami


End file.
